videogamefanfandomcom-20200213-history
DEATH BATTLE: The Video Game/Samus Aran
Samus Aran is the main protagonist of the Metroid video game franchise. She was featured in the first episode of DEATH BATTLE and it's remastered version, both times where she fought Boba Fett and won. She appears as a playable character in DEATH BATTLE: The Video Game. Death Battle Information Background *Age: 32 *Height: 6'3" / 1.9 m *Weight: 198 lbs / 89.8 kg *Homeworld: Colony K-2L *Starship: Gunship *Cybernetically enhanced *Infused with Chozo & Metroid DNA Power Suit *Little restriction to movement or flexibility *Variants **Varia - Environmental protection **Gravity - Stimulates normal gravity **Dark - Reduces Dark Aether damage **Light - Immune to Dark Aether **Fusion - Absorbs X Parasites **Zero - Worn underneath Power Suit Arsenal *Arm Cannon **Power Beam **Charge Beam **Ice Beam **Grapple Beam **Missiles *Morph Ball **Diameter: 3 ft / 1 m **Power Bombs *Screw Attack *Speed Booster *Paralyzer pistol Theme Animations *'Entrance:' A Super Metroid checkpoint appears, and Samus steps out of it. *'Post-Round Taunt:' Samus loads her arm cannon. *'Victory:' Samus takes off her helmet and looks up toward the sky. Quotes Entrance *"Sorry, Adam, but I follow my own rules now." *"Hm. This should be an easy mission." *"Don't expect an easy fight from me." *"Don't tell me you're still sore after last time, Fett." - Against Boba Fett. *"Time for another Smash tournament? I'm game." - Against any other Super Smash Bros. character. *"Nice guns. Though mine are better." - Against Master Chief or Doomguy. *"Very unusual and furry alien life form detected..." - Against Bucky. Victory *"This is Samus, reporting back." *"Man... This suit gets so sweaty sometimes..." *"Should have warned you. This beauty is a beast." *"Come on, Fett. This is nothing to... lose your head over." - Against Boba Fett. *"I'll always bring the firepower to the party." - Against any other Super Smash Bros. character. *"You got skill. Let's keep in touch." - Against Master Chief or Doomguy. *"Don't worry. I'm sure they'll give you carrots in the containment cells." - Against Bucky. Results Screen *"It's not everyday I get into a good fight just for fun. I should do it more often." *"If only my parents could see me now... I wonder what they would say." *"I'm sorry, but I'm just not sure why everyone calls you the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy." - To Boba Fett. *"Let's keep fighting the good fight, Fox. Do our parents proud." - To Fox. *"You're a great officer, Murphy. Never lose track of your humanity." - To Robocop. *"You need to spend some time training with me, your highness. I'll make you able to make that Bowser guy beg for mercy." - To Princess Peach. *"Now, what do you mean by 'the Other M me was a pussy'?" - To Deadpool. *"Thanks again for helping me before, little guy. ...You are the same one, right?" - To Pikachu. *"I can tell you're strong enough to resist Ultratech. So you know what to do." - To Fulgore. *"That shield's impressive. Not even my charge beam could dent it..." - To Captain America. Category:DEATH BATTLE: The Video Game Playable Characters